


Did you miss me? Come and kiss me

by a_big_apple



Series: and it's bright [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Silly Geese, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: Pearl’s office hours are technically over, but there’s always a little more work to be done. Now that Steven’s off on his own, it’s not quite as important to get home on time. It’s hard to resist temptation—she could answer just one more email, prep just one more lesson—“Knock knock!”Of course, there are other distractions.“Come in,” Pearl says needlessly; Volley has already closed the office door behind her and is grinning her way around the overlarge desk.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball
Series: and it's bright [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Did you miss me? Come and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Grey Pearl's](https://grey-pearls-reef.tumblr.com/) gorgeous art!!

_She cried, “Laura,” up the garden,_

_“Did you miss me?_

_Come and kiss me._

_Never mind my bruises,_

_Hug me, kiss me, suck my juices_

_Squeez’d from goblin fruits for you,_

_Goblin pulp and goblin dew._

_Eat me, drink me, love me;_

_Laura, make much of me;_

_For your sake I have braved the glen_

_And had to do with goblin merchant men.”_

_“Goblin Market” - Christina Rossetti_

Pearl’s office hours are technically over, but there’s always a __little__ more work to be done. Now that Steven’s off on his own, it’s not quite as important to get home on time. It’s hard to resist temptation—she could answer just one more email, prep just one more lesson—

“Knock knock!”

Of course, there are other distractions.

“Come in,” Pearl says needlessly; Volley has already closed the office door behind her and is grinning her way around the overlarge desk.

“Thought you might still be here.” She ignores the many other comfortable chairs in the room to seat herself declaratively in Pearl’s lap.

She looks lovely. She always looks lovely. Today’s brand of particular loveliness is the soft flush of her cheeks like she’s been out in the winter wind, the bubblegum-bright hoodie she’s hacked short to show her gem, the fraying jean shorts she’s tugged on over her tights. The way she perches, prim if Pearl didn’t know better, belied by a twinkling smile. Pearl wraps an arm around her back. “Just finishing up. Are you coming home with me?”

Volley sighs, spine curving into her hold. “I told Peri I’d help water the greenhouse.” Casually she tucks her fingers into Pearl’s jacket collar. Delicate; a suggestion. “But I’ll come over after, if that’s okay.”

“Always,” Pearl assures her, and shrugs the jacket away in a puff of sparkles. Tips her face up with a knowing look.

Volley hums at her, tracing the line of her shoulders. Precise, she tilts her head; their noses scrape softly together like a blade against the whetstone. Kissing Volley—well, it takes more nose management than with anyone else she’s kissed, but it’s worth it. It’s always worth it to taste her first soft exhale as they come together, the promising heat of her mouth. To feel her draw breath, shivery, organic. Pearl would cup every breath in her hands if she could; instead she chases the source, palming up under the hoodie to feel her skin, her light.

Art by [Grey Pearl](https://grey-pearls-reef.tumblr.com/)

Volley’s smooth as glass up her center line to the vibrating base of her throat. She sways into Pearl’s hand, into her mouth, thighs shifting minutely. She’s so sweetly eager, always—eager to touch, to _be_ touched, to find whatever pleasures they might discover together.

Today Pearl discovers the warm fruit-curve of her breasts, berry nipples ripening, the chiming moan Volley tucks into her mouth when Pearl plucks at them. A cheeky pinch draws out a higher tone, like tuning an instrument; Volley’s head tilts back to break the seal of their mouths. “The door’s not locked,” she gasps as Pearl dips, noses up under the hoodie, spatters her skin with kisses.

“Do you want to stop?” she asks, muffled; pauses to hear the answer with a steadying hand curled around Volley’s knee.

Fingers tangle in her hair. “No.”

So Pearl doesn’t. Traces nonsense shapes up the inside of her thigh instead, laves across her nipple, latches on to tug as Volley’s fingers pull.

“ _Pearl _,__ ” she whines when Pearl’s warm touch curls under the edge of her shorts, breathes in sharp as Pearl’s mouth drags across her skin.

 _Shrieks_ when Pearl blows a raspberry against her chest, dissolving into bubbling, seafoam giggles. Pearl can’t help but laugh too, throaty and delighted, as Volley hugs her head beneath the shirt to trap her there.

“Silly duck.”

Pearl chuckles. “It’s silly goose.”

“I could’ve sworn it was duck.”

 _Pthbbbbt! _—__ another raspberry just at the edge of her gem, the sensitive seam of her, and Volley curls like a pillbug in a rain of giggles. “Goose!”

“Mmhmm,” Pearl agrees; snugs a kiss there instead. “Why don’t I come help with the watering? Then we can head back to the house together.”

“To your room?” Volley asks, a round, grinning sound.

Pearl breathes in fabric softener and something else, warm and sunny and living. Presses her words to the pale glow of Volley’s gem. “If you like.”

“I do,” Volley murmurs, and tucks light fingertips between her shoulder blades.


End file.
